Happily Never After
by teamtwihard
Summary: It's been a year since Haruhi and Kyouya's almost wedding and now a lot has happened and Haruhi may find out that she may not get the happily ever after she wants. Sequel to White Horse
1. Chapter 1

Happily Never After

**Hey I'm back and feeling much better! Thank you to everyone who read White Horse and for the 130 reviews that I got for it. This is the sequel and is taking place a year after the last chapter of white horse. Also noticed that I never did disclaimers, opps lol, so anyway, yeah I don't own this, if I did there would be a second series and Haruhi would end up with Kyouya, sigh, I can dream. Anyway this is a lil prologue for what's to come, let me know what you think, and oh yeah HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Prologue

Japan

Kyouya bent back in his chair and took his glasses off sighing deeply. The numbers that were on the sheet in front of him seemed to blur slightly and Kyouya finally closed the folder knowing that he wouldn't be getting any work done tonight. The door opened quietly and it wasn't until her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek before he realised that she had arrived home. Kyouya gave a small smile as he entangled his fingers with her own and pulled her closer to his body. He turned and closing his eyes, he could just imagine that it was Haruhi against his body. Opening his eyes he forced a smile as he saw Renge hugging him tightly. She turned her face into his chest and whispered

"I love you Kyouya" He forced another smile before replying

"Me too" The words right but his heart not being in it.

**So there's a little teaser for you lol. Review or the evil giraffes will be set on you. **

**Xoxo**


	2. anyway you want itloving, touching

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update been majorly busy with work and I've meet a guy : ) so life is pretty good. Anyways hope that you enjoy this chapter. This was inspired by the glee version of 'anyway you want it/ loving touching squeezing' **

Kyouya leaned away from Renge's touch and sighed. He could not find the energy to pretend tonight. Renge was not _her._ Renge sat down next to him and stretched her legs onto his lap.

"When we get engaged..." Kyouya exhaled again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Renge," He began "I have no intention of proposing to you" Renge stood quickly and moved towards the door.

"We will discuss this tomorrow" She said stiffly before leaving.

The girl watched Renge leave the Ohtori mansion and get into her own car. She waited until the car had driven out of sight before making her way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell she waited until a maid answered before entering the house and making her way to Kyouya's suite.

Kyouya tried to immense himself in his work once more until a knock sounded on the door. He assumed that it was Renge, who had come back to argue her point. The door opened and Kyouya's heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was. Haruhi's hair had been cut to just below her shoulders and was straightened rather than curled. Her make-up looked more natural and her clothes were more modest rather than revealing. She took a tentative step in the room and sat herself down in the chair opposite from him. Neither said a word until Kyouya finally asked

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi was taken back with his harsh tone before replying in a small voice

"I missed you" Kyouya scoffed at this before replying

"Missed me? Don't bullshit, Haruhi! You missed the attention and the spotlight being on you! You walked away from me, you didn't love me!" Kyouya was practically shouting by the end but was cut off quickly when Haruhi kissed him urgently and Kyouya responded roughly. Haruhi broke off the kiss after a minute and Haruhi hugged Kyouya tightly, placing her head over his heart and listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and whispered

"I'll always love you Kyouya Ohtori, even if you are with Renge and after what happened between us in England. I love you so much" Kyouya hugged her tighter before kissing her roughly whilst walking her back to his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

The maid who answered the door was then summoned to Yoshio's room. She bowed low and waited until Yoshio had finished organising papers on his desk.

"Who was it who requested to see Kyouya?" The maid answered softly

"It was a girl sir" Yoshio pinched the bridge of his nose before repeating the question

"Who requested to see Kyouya?" The maid sighed before replying

"It was Miss Haruhi Fujioka" Yoshio leaned back on his chair and smiled

"So she's back. This shall be interesting"

**Now please review! Need I repeat bout the evil giraffe's? (If you want to you know what I am talking about YouTube Eddie Izzards evil giraffe. I love this comedian!)**

**Xoxo**


	3. Only exception

**Hey everyone sorry that it has taken me so long to update, work has kept me busy lol. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter. This is inspired by 'Only exception' by paramour **

Chapter two

One year before

Haruhi strode out of QMC and made her way through to the shopping centre. She was in serious need of a Ben and Jerry's fix.

"Haruhi! Wait!" She turned slightly to see Melissa running towards her. She finally caught up and quickly fell into step next to her. Melissa picked up a strand of Haruhi's hair and letting it run through her fingers, before saying

"You need a haircut," Haruhi looked at her strangely "It's true. It doesn't look natural somehow" Haruhi looked pointedly at Melissa's hair before laughing. Melissa elbowed her before saying

"Hey my hair is almost rocker chic. I blend" Haruhi laughed again before replying

"Oh totally. But you are right, this isn't natural" Melissa jumped excitedly.

"I knew it. So what do you really look like?" Haruhi smiled a little before replying

"I looked like a guy," She laughed at Melissa's face "No seriously. I met six guys and for nearly two days, they all thought I was a dude" Melissa laughed

"So what became of these six guys?"Haruhi gave a small pause before explaining

"I joined their club, don't ask, But I moved away for a year and when I came back I fell in love with one of them and he fell in love with me too, I think" They had reached Ben and Jerry's by this point and took a seat.

"So what happened between you and this guy?" Haruhi picked up a menu and began tapping it against the table.

"He proposed" She said half heartedly "And I accepted" Melissa leaned back in her seat before asking

"So why are you here and he isn't" Haruhi stared down at the table

"I left him at the alter"

**Please review and I'll try to update again soon**

**xoxo**


	4. Try

**Hey everyone. So excuse time. I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in months. My netbook broke whilst I was in France and despite being back for a month, I have only now just got a replacement. You have all probably given up on me and I don't blame you. However the good news is that I have nearly all the chapters written for all my stories and all I need to do is type them up. Anyway I hope that you are still going to read my stories. This is inspired by a song called 'Try' I don't actually know who the artist is but look it up on the fame soundtrack**

Present day

Haruhi sighed and moved to face Kyouya. She smiled at him before kissing him gently on the lips.

"I shouldn't be here" She made to move out of the bed, Kyouya grabbed her wrist before tugging her down so she hovered over him.

"What's the rush?"

"The rush is that your father probably knows that I'm here and I'm sure that I'm no longer a favored guest around here" Kyouya knelt up so that Haruhi and he was nose to nose. He looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck him. I've gone too long without you. I don't want to lose you again" She returned his gaze, brown meeting black.

"You won't lose me"

"But I almost did. First to another guy.."

Haruhi laughed loudly

"Oh my god! So you were jealous over Jason. He meant nothing and I didn't plan for him to be there"

Kyouya flipped them over so that he was hovering over her.

"He touched you the way I used to touch you. I wanted so much to... forcefully remove him from you. I never wanted to hurt someone so much before" Haruhi smiled before whispering

"Now you will never have to"

Yoshio sent the maid out. Turning a key in his top drawer, he pulled out a thick file. Sighing he pulled the tab off and opened it. Gazing at him from the front page, was Haruhi. A knock on the door signaled an arrival of one of Yoshio's bodyguards at the door. Yoshio barely looked up as he passed on the information.

"I want you to look into what Yuki is doing these days. I wan to know whether she is aware of what her granddaughter is doing to her reputation and if she isn't," Yoshio looked up quickly "inform her and make sure that she understands that I am displeased"

**Sorry guys going to cut you off. Hope that this chapter has been ok for you guys. As ever please review, aint going to force you but it is nice to hear who is enjoying it **

**xoxo**


	5. ANSorry guys

Hey guys

So I'm sure that you have all noticed that none of my Ouran stories have moved forward for a while and to be honest, I haven't had any inspiration for any of them. So I decided to read back over 'White horse' to see if I could get any. When I finished reading I have actually realised that my writing style has changed so much since I wrote that story and I think it kinda sucks now.

But this doesn't mean I'm stopping all my stories! I am considering re-writing 'White Horse' Adding information in and taking out irrelevant stuff that's in there.

So I just wanna hear from you guys whether you think this is a good idea or not. I've added this AN to all my Ouran stories so let me know either by PM or by review and if I get enough good feedback I'll get started.

xoxo


End file.
